gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Farm
The Farm, also known as the Cult Location in the game's manual, is a large farmhouse located in Flint County in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Description The Farm consists of a large farmhouse, a shed, a silo, a water tower, some greenhouses and a large hay field. The farm's farmhouse is notable for having strange glowing blue windows at night, which indicates that the farm is related to the Epsilon Program. Another clue that the Farm is affiliated with the Epsilon Program is a map that came with the PS2 version of the game, where this location is named a "cult location," although this could also be referring to the Survivalists. Nevertheless, the glowing blue windows on the farmhouse are a unique occurrence in all of San Andreas. The cult farm was also the main location for the mission Body Harvest, where Carl has to break into the farm and steal a Combine Harvester for The Truth. Epsilon Cult and Blueberry Mystery Since the beginning of the Blueberry mystery and Epsilon Cult myths, players have tried to trigger something relevant inside the farm using glitches and mods, since most of the players believe that the farm is the meeting place of the cult. Some players think that Cris Formage and Kifflom can be found in the area. There is also a famous method in the myth hunting community. It claims that following these commands will trigger an occurrence at the Farm. Despite the fact that an original author has never been found, the popularity of this list has never subsided. 1. Wear a blue jacket from Dider Sachs. 2. Wear light blue pants from Dider Sachs. 3. Have Red Hair. 4. Wear all cross tattoos. 5. Wear a grave tattoo. 6. Wear all tattoos. 7. Spend $100,000 in casinos. 8. Buy a Desert Eagle. 9. Find a Cane. 10. Wear an eyepatch from Binco. 11. Complete the Game 100% without using any cheats. 12. Have a minimum muscle bar (run/swim a lot.) 13. Have a minimum fat bar (run/swim a lot.) 14. Lie with 9 prostitutes in 7 days. 15. Go to the secret gym. *This secret gym doesn’t have a location. It is believed to be the Ganton Gym because of its Hidden Interiors Universe entrance, or the miniature gym found in Madd Dogg's mansion. 16. This step involves something about a religious ornament. *It is unknown what the religious ornament actually is, whether it is a cane, cross tattoos and necklaces, or something new entirely. 17. Being in certain places at certain times... Twin Farms Strangely, the two other twin farms, Helena's Farm and a safe house, are also located near the Cult Farm, bearing exact resemblance. However, the blue glow doesn't occur in the other two houses except for a green glow, which can be observed at the safe house. GreenLightFarm.jpg Map_Twin_Farms.jpg Video Investigation Trivia *Many players say that the list is impossible to complete not only because of steps 15, 16 and 17 but because there is no red hair in the game. However, they are wrong as there is red hair in the game. It's in a Barber Shop in Playa Del Seville near the first mod garage. It is hard to find only because that barber shop is the only one that has red hair. *In the Farm, at 21:00 pm, or at 22:00 pm for some copies of the game, a woman in a tractor appears in the farm riding it. Some players find it unusual and some even think that that woman may be a cult member. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myth Locations Category:Epsilon Program Category:Cults